Rise from the Sewers
by Ellis97
Summary: When Kirby O'Neil, a scientist is kidnapped by a group of bad guys, his daughter, April decides to investigate what's going on. When she ends up in the sewers, she meets five unlikely heroes who decide to help her rescue her father. Along the way, the past even returns to them and encounter some foes and the start of their crime fighting career.
1. Underground Suprise

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's another installment in a brand new series. It's none other than the one, the only...well not only cause there are more versions of this series...Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! My version combines the elements of the Nickelodeon series, the Fred Wolf series and the 4Kids series.**

 **Get ready for a brand new series! Starring none other than Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Our heroes on the half shell!**

 **Now, our theme song!**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Heroes in a half shell**

 **Turtle power!**

 **Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team**

 **On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things**

 **So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams**

 **Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings**

 **Can't stop these radical dudes**

 **The secret of the ooze made the chosen few**

 **Emerge from the shadows to make their move**

 **The good guys win and the bad guys lose**

 **Leonardo's the leader in blue,**

 **Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through**

 **Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines**

 **Raphael has the most attitude on the team**

 **Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,**

 **And you know just where to find him when it's party time**

 **Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need**

 **To be one lean, mean, green incredible team**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Heroes in a half shell**

 **Turtle power!**

* * *

Our story opens in none other than the Big Apple, better known as, New York City where we see Channel 6 and their roving reporter, April O'Neil doing a story on something.

"This is April O'Neil reporting live from downtown of New York City" she spoke into a microphone "These past few weeks, strange people have been kidnapping scientists from all over and stolen their equipment, and one person who has been kidnapped recently was none other than, Kirby O'Neil, my father"

The cameraman then turned to the lab, which was under police jurisdiction. April was interviewing one of the employees from

"So what exactly did these so-called thieves look like?" April asked the man.

"They were in suits and were acting all weird" the scientist explained.

"There you have it" April spoke into her microphone "Professor O'Neil has been captured by strange men with weapons and tuxedos. Their motive; unknown. Stay tuned for further developments"

"Come on April" said the cameraman "Let's get out of here. I've got somewhere to be and besides, you're not gonna find anything to report on here"

"We should if I want that raise the boss promised me" April said "And the only reason he hired me was because my old man was a good friend of his and since he's my only relative, I want to find out where he is. Besides, you're not a baby are you?"

"Freeze one who is talking to the person she is talking to" someone said from behind April.

April and the cameraman turned around and saw two men in suits with some kinds of lasers.

"Yikes!" the cameraman jumped into the Channel 6 van "I'm getting out of here!"

The cameraman stepped on a the gas pedal and drove away, leaving April in the dust.

"Artie! Come back!" April shouted "Don't go!"

"Looks you are alone by yourself one who is all by herself, which you are" said one of the goons "Get ready to be vaporized into thin air which is the thing you are about be vaporized in"

"Oh yeah? Well hold onto this!" April said as she threw her camera at the thug.

April ran away and slid down to the sewers, where she thought she would be safe.

"Quick" said one of the men "We must follow the one who is called April down the sewers where the one called April fell down into"

"Let us make haste to the sewers from which we'll make haste from" said the other man.

The two men followed April down into the sewers where she was making her way through the dirty water. April kept running until finally, she reached a dead end.

"Rats, and just when I had my eyes on a Peabody" April gulped as she saw the dead end.

"Looks like you have nowhere to go, person who has nowhere to go to" said one of the men "Say goodbye person who is going to say goodbye"

Just then, four figures deep in the shadows suddenly attacked the men who started firing lasers at the four strange people. Luckily, the four strange figures were able to use ninja weapons to defend themselves. These weapons included; a bo (a Japanese fighting staff), a Katana (which is a Japanese fighting sword) and a pair of Sai's (which are truncheon's originating in Okinawa; they are not daggers, folks).

Just then, one of the figures struck the goons with his Sai's and suddenly, the men started to sputter and smoke when all of a sudden, they exploded when all that was left were two brains with faces who then slithered away.

"That was weird" April remarked as she saw the strange alien brains slither away "But you four just saved me. Thank you"

The four strange figures came out of the shadows and revealed themselves. However, April's strange heroes were none other than four, five feet anthropomorphic turtles. One had a blue mask with an "L" on his belt buckle, one had a purple mask with a "D" on his belt buckle, one had a red mask with an "R" on his belt buckle and the last one had an orange mask with an "M" on his belt buckle.

April gasped "You're not human"

"Here's looking at you, kid" the turtle in the red mask remarked.

April blacked out and fainted right into the sewer water.

"Woah dudes" said the turtle in the red mask "She's fainted"

"You're right, we'd better get her back to the lair" said the turtle in the blue mask.

The turtles picked up the fainted April and took her back to the lair, so she could recover. Plus, they wanted to know about what April was doing in the sewers in the first place.

"So can we keep her?" asked the turtle in the orange mask.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here you are! The first chapter in the first story in a new series starring our favorite Half-Shell Heroes! Get ready for a brand new series and stay tuned for new developments!**


	2. The Origin of the Turtles

April finally woke up and found herself in some sort of place in the sewers.

"Oh my head" she said as she opened up her eyes "Where am I?"

She then noticed that the turtles she saw earlier were looking right at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty" said the turtle in the orange mask.

"AAAAHHHH!" April shouted.

"Boy, you looked so peaceful when you fell asleep" the orange masked turtle chuckled.

"Oh my god!" April gasped "Turtles that are walking and talking! This can't be real. Turtles can't talk and walk on two legs!"

"Believe it, kid we are real" said the purple masked turtle.

"Okay" April started breathing in "I know! This is just a bad dream. Yes. Probably been doing too much reporting. I'll just pinch myself and wake up"

April pinched her arm and yelped.

"Eep!" she screamed.

"Woah dude" said the orange masked turtle as he plugged in his "ears" "You scream like a banshee"

"Okay, I guess this isn't a dream after all" April said as she soothed her arm.

"Nope it's not" said the blue masked turtle "We're real"

"Mind telling me how you guys can talk and stuff?" asked April.

"Allow me to explain" said a voice in another room.

The source of the voice came out of the shadows; it was a 5 foot brown rat with a staff and wearing a red-velvet martial arts shirt.

"Good" said April "I could use an explanation for this"

Splinter handed April a dish of sushi "Here, have some food. You'll need your strength"

"Thank you" said April as she picked up a roll with chopsticks.

"The story doesn't really start here in New York City" said the rat "It really starts in Japan. Will you please help me out, author?"

Why yes Splinter. I will help you out. This here is how it happened...

Many years ago, there lived a man named Hamato Yoshi. In Japan, there is a team of ninjas known as; the Foot Clan. Hamato Yoshi was the leader of the clan.

"Yoshi was a quiet man and was very fond of the arts" Splinter continued "However, there was another man, named Oroku Saki. He wanted the leadership all for himself"

Yoshi and Saki were rivals, but they were also good friends and got along pretty well. That was, until a woman came into their lives known as; Teng Shen. They both loved Shen and wanted to win her heart so badly. But she chose Yoshi and not to get too graphic, but Saki's jealousy caused a great tragedy.

"Eventually, Saki took over as leader of the clan and Yoshi retreated to America in disgrace" Splinter continued "He lost all of his money, so he was forced to live in the sewers until he found a well paying job. His only friends were rats"

Until one day, a little boy dropped a fishbowl of four baby turtles into the sewer by accident and Yoshi adopted them. Meanwhile over in Japan, Saki turned the Foot Clan to a life of crime.

Back in the states, Yoshi lived happily with his turtles and rats until one day, a canister of glowing ooze smashed into their home and it landed right on the turtles.

"So Hamato Yoshi found the turtles covered in goo" April concluded.

"Right" said the red masked turtle "Get the feeling this is starting to make sense?"

Anyways, it was a powerful mutagen and it caused the person who touched it to take on the form of the animal that it most recently been in contact with. The turtles started to grow and become anthropomorphic. However, Yoshi had been in contact with rats so he turned into a rat.

"So Hamato Yoshi is...you!" April said as she pointed to Splinter.

"You sure got a steel trapped mind, lady" the red masked turtle remarked.

"Yes" said Splinter "Since I could break boards so well, I changed my name to 'Splinter'. I knew the outside world would consider them freaks or weirdos, so I decided to train them in the arts of ninjutsu"

And in return, he named them after his favorite painters from the Renaissance Age...

"Donatello" Splinter pointed to the purple masked turtle.

"A brainiac who can master a staff" Donatello pointed to himself.

"Raphael..." Splinter pointed to the red masked turtle.

"No sword can withstand my Sai's" Raphael boasted.

"Donatello..." Splinter pointed to the blue masked turtle.

"I can rock a sword" Donatello remarked.

"And Michelangelo" Splinter pointed to the orange masked turtle.

"Master of nunchucks and the swirling pizza" said Michelangelo.

And that is how they became none other than the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

"So, do you guys know who dropped that ooze on you?" April asked the turtles.

"No" said Donatello "But once we do, we're gonna use it to change Splinter back to normal"

"So what do you think?" asked Michelangelo.

"I think you guys committed those robberies!" April said as she placed her hands on her hips "I'm going to report you guys to my boss!"

April ran towards the exit of the lair, but Donatello blocked her from escaping.

"Are you nuts?" he asked April "We just saved your life lady!"

"Doesn't matter! You're still my ticket to a big raise" April exclaimed.

"You tell people about us and we'll be spending the rest of our lives in some mad scientist's lab" Donnie said.

"We spent half our lives in a bowl and we ain't going to start living in a lab" said Raphael "Which means that you are staying with us until we sort this thing out"

For hours, everyone had been trying to think of a way for April to help them without telling anybody who they really were. Finally, Leo came to a conclusion.

"I've got it!" he snapped his fingers "April can you help us track down those strange, robot alien thieves we saw earlier? They might help us find a cure for Splinter's condition"

"I'll help you, if you get me my story" April told them.

"She's gonna help us?" asked Raph.

"So?" April pursed her lips.

"No offense missy, but you're a human and turtles don't exactly work with humans" he pointed out.

"But she can get into places we can't, and that could really be useful" Donnie said.

"Point taken" said Raph.

"If you are to fight more effectively as team, you will need a leader" Splinter said.

"A leader?" Leonardo asked "That's my position!"

"No way!" said Raphael "I'd make a much better leader than you"

"But I'm the one with the brains" said Donnie.

"Well I'd make a better leader than all of you combined" Mikey boasted.

April, Splinter and the other turtles looked at him with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"I'm just saying" Mikey shrugged.

"This is a difficult decision, I will have to meditate on it" said Splinter as he started to think then quickly came to a conclusion "It's Leonardo"

"No fair" said Raphael "I wanted to be leader! What could Leo have that would make him a better leader than me?"

Later that night, April took the turtles to the surface and they hid in the alley.

"You guys got the information I gave you?" she asked them.

"Yes" said the turtles.

"Good" April said "Meet me back in the lair when you've found something"

"Right" said Leo "Remember guys; we can't be seen and ninjas are known to be invisible and quiet. So we can't take any risks of making loud noises"

"Whatever" Raph said as he rolled his eyes.

Eventually, the turtles had finally made it to a roof where they were watching a building.

"So like, what're we doing here again?" Mikey whispered to his brothers.

All the turtles groaned in annoyance.

"We've been over this, Mikey" Leo said, annoyed "That building's logo matches the picture that April gave us earlier and the logo was also on the same truck that April saw take her father away. Eventually, the kidnapper will get out of the building and show his face and when he does, we'll have him"

"Oh, I keep forgetting" said Mikey.

"You sure this is going to work?" Raphael asked Leo skeptically.

"They'll be here any second" said Leonardo "Trust me"

Our heroes waited for hours and hours, but the guy never showed up.

"Give it up, Leo" said Raph "The guy is never going to show up"

"Oh he'll be here" Leo nodded his head "We have to be patient"

"No" Raph said to Leo "We need a better plan! Cause the four of us with our fingers in our noses won't help"

"Like, we don't have noses dude" Mikey pointed out.

"Guys look!" Donnie pointed to the alley "There he is!"

Indeed! Someone was there. A man came out of a truck which was the same truck that April saw take off with her dad the other day.

"Okay guys" Leo said to his brothers "On the count of three, we jump him...THREE!"

The turtles jumped right off the roof and started to surround the man.

"Alright buddy!" Raphael said as he drew his Sai's "We can do this the easy way or my vote...the hard way!"

"Yeah pal, there's only four of us and one of you" Donnie said as he drew his staff "What're you gonna do about it?"

The man drew out a gun and started shooting lasers right at the turtles who jumped onto the roofs of two buildings.

Raphael turned to Donatello "You had to ask didn't you?"

"He's getting away again!" Donnie pointed to the man who was driving away in his van.

"No he's not!" said Leonardo.

The turtles started leaping from rooftop to rooftop, chasing after the man. Raphael tried belly flopping onto the van, but the man steered him right off and up against a building wall. However, that didn't stop the turtles from pursuing the man. The man saw the turtles through his rear view mirrors and started shooting at them. Leonardo drew out a ninja Shrunken and tossed it right at the van's tire, which started to spin around and crash onto a streetlamp and finally, end up upside down.

"Now that's more like it" Leo thought to himself.

The turtles hid in an alley and started to go around the van to see if the guy was still there. Raph opened up the back of the van and some sort of canister rolled out of it. Inside of the canister was a glowing substance.

The turtles gasped and fell silent.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **We've learned the story and now we've gotta see how the turtles are going to find April's father and what is this mysterious substance they've encountered?**


	3. The Secret of the Oooze

As you may recall from the last chapter, the turtles had found a canister with the mysterious substance. They recognized it and realized something.

"So..." said Raphael "That's the..."

"Ooze that transformed us into what were are today" Donnie finished.

"I wonder what happen if I drank some more" Michelangelo said to his brothers.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Leo.

"Because I like, wanna know what would probably happen if a mutant is mutated" said Michelangelo.

"Mikey, this is serious" said Leonardo "Whoever kidnapped April's dad and those scientists must somehow be connected to what happened to us years ago"

"How is that possible?" asked Donnie.

"For alien robots, nothing is possible" said Mikey "And I'll like, show you"

Mikey grabbed onto the thug and started to pull on his face, it didn't seem to come off.

"AAAHH! MY FACE!" the man shouted.

"Okay, so it's not a mask" Mikey said as he dropped the thug "But those other guys were alien robots. You saw the first chapter"

"Enough!" Raphael shouted and walked to the thug "Time to get some answers! Who are you and what's going on?"

"Name's Snake" said the man as Raphael grabbed him by the arm "And I've got nothing to say to you green freaks"

"That's cause you don't know who we are yet" Raphael said as he tossed Snake aside.

He and the other turtles walked over to Snake, who was lying on the street. The grabbed him by the limbs.

"We used to be regular people, until we got hit by this" Raph said as he opened up the canister "Now, all you have to do is tell us what you know about the missing scientists. Now if I spill this onto you, you could turn out handsome and good looking like me, or you could turn out ugly like Mikey"

"Hey that's not nice" said Mikey.

"So, you feeling lucky?" Raphael asked as ooze was about to fall onto Snake.

"Okay, okay" said Snake "I'll sing"

"Gee Raph" said Leo "That went better than expected"

"Would you like to end up like Mikey?" Raph pointed to Mikey.

"I'm right here, you know" Mikey remarked.

"They call themselves the Kraang" said Snake "They've been grabbing scientists from all over the city"

"What do they want with scientists?" asked Leonardo.

"I don't know" said Snake.

Raphael shook the can of mutagen at Snake, reminding him of what he would do to him if he didn't talk.

"All I know is that they're taking them out of the city tonight, but I don't know where" Snake shouted truthfully.

"Where are they now?" asked Leonardo.

Snake told them of where his bosses were and they went right over to the location. They ended up on top of a roof and saw some sort of army base in the city with other Kraang's guarding the place.

"There's gotta be at least twenty of them" Leo said as he looked through a telescope.

"Alright" said Raphael as he spun his Sai's "An all-you-beat-buffet!"

"Not so fast, Raph" Leo said to his brother "We can't just rush in there"

"He's right" said Donnie "We need a plan of attack"

"Boy, I sure could use a pizza right now" Mikey said.

The other turtles looked at him with blank stares.

"Uh, Mikey...weren't you supposed to guard Snake?" Leonardo asked Mikey.

The turtles then turned around and saw Snake escaping from them.

"After him" Leonardo shouted.

Snake was giving quite a chase. The turtles each split up into groups to search for Snake. Donnie and Mikey ran to the right side of the street, but they didn't find Snake there. At that same time, Raph and Leo went to the left side. They knew Snake was very close, but instead of going after him, they had a plan.

"Oh great, we let him get away" Leo said in a fake tone.

"You're the leader, so you let him get away" Raph reminded Leo.

"Not helping" Leo remarked.

"Who said I was helping?" Raphael smirked.

"Anyways, let's go back to the lair and at the midnight hour, we drive Snake's van right up to the gate" Leonardo explained "They'll think we're him and we'll let ourselves inside"

"And then we bust some heads?" asked Raphael.

"And then we bust some heads" Leonardo nodded.

"I love you're thinking, Leo" Raph said to his brother.

Snake was listening from behind a dumpster in an alley nearby and decided to go tell the information to the Kraang's.

Meanwhile, the turtles made it back to the lair and started to prepare for their attack on the Kraang's lair. While Donnie was building some sort of machine, Raph was having a conversation with April.

"Well April, thanks to yours truly, we've found out where your dad is" he boasted.

"That's great, Raphael" said April.

"And have no fear, because I Hamato Raphael will make it back, alive" he finished.

"Aww" Michelangelo said from behind April and Raphael "You're so sweet Raph"

"Knock it off" Raphael snapped at Mikey.

"So cute" Mikey chuckled at Raph.

Raphael got mad and started to chase Mikey all over the place. At that same time, Leonardo had finally though his plan over.

"I think this plan is going to work" he said to himself.

"No plan ever survives contact with the enemy, Leonardo" Splinter said as he walked to them "It is how you react to the unexpected, which will determine if you and your brothers succeed"

"Do you think I'm ready for this, Splinter?" Leonardo asked his sensei.

"Leonardo, I made you leader for a reason" Splinter said as he put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"But what if something goes wrong?" asked Leonardo.

"Failure is something everybody must face, Leonardo" said Splinter "It is something I had to face back in Japan during my final battle with my nemesis, the Shredder. Long ago, Oroku Saki, as Shredder was called then, had been my best friend. But the affections of a woman came between us. When she chose me over him, he couldn't accept it and his jealously caused him to vow vengeance. And while he couldn't kill me that day, my world started to fall apart that day, as the battle took the life of my beloved Teng Shen and he took my little daughter, Miwa"

"Ouch" said Leonardo "But that's my point, Splinter. You lost everything"

"I lost many things during that time" Splinter sadly said "My family, my home, my name and my humanity. But on the bright side, I gained some things as well. Such as the four of you"

"Don't worry, master" said Leonardo "We can handle this"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our heroes are on their way on their first mission. Leo has also learned an important life lesson from Splinter and now sees that he will have to face his failure. Will they save April's father? Or will the Kraang's win?**


	4. Night of the Ninjas

Back at the Kraang's lair, Snake and two Kraang Droids were waiting for the turtles.

"They'll be here any minute" said Snake.

"Kraang" Kraang Droid One said to the other Kraang Droid "Are those who are coming to this place coming to this place?"

"I lack that knowledge Kraang" the other droid replied "I will inquire of Kraang about that knowledge. Do you have the knowledge if those coming to this place are near this place, Kraang"

"They're turtles!" Snake shouted at the droid "Call them turtles! Are the turtles here?"

Another droid saw something coming to the lair "There are lights of a vehicle, which contain that which you wish us to call the turtles coming to this place, which you wish us to call here"

"What are you talking about?" Snake snapped.

He turned around and saw a van speeding towards him and the other droids. They took out their laser guns and started shooting at the van. Realizing the van wasn't going to stop, the villains got out of the way and the van crashed into the lair and the van blew up.

This explosion caused Snake to fall into some flowers and land on his face in the dirt. Just then, some mutagen from the van landed right on Snake and the plants, causing a rather scary transformation on Snake.

Meanwhile, the other droids checked the van, but they didn't see the turtles anywhere.

"The ones coming to this place are not in the vehicle, bringing them to this place" a droid told another one.

"Then in which place are the ones called, the Turtles?" asked the other droid.

Little did they know that on the side of the lair, the turtles were climbing up on the wall.

"Boy, lucky thing that the van showed up to distract them" Mikey remarked.

"That was the plan, Mikey" Leo said, annoyed "We knew that Snake was in the alley, so Raph and I made him think we were in the van to distract him"

"Oh, that makes sense" said Mikey.

The turtles continued climbing until finally, they reached the rooftop window. Raph used his Sai's to cut a hole in the window and they jumped into the lair and attacked the droids that were patrolling the hall, knocking them out cold.

"Wow" Donnie said as he saw the lair "I've never seen anything like this. They're using a metal alloy that I don't even know about"

"Oh, a metal alloy that you don't know about" Raphael said sarcastically "How intriguing"

"Let's just move" Donnie sighed.

The ninjas keep sneaking, until they finally saw the alien robots patrolling that section.

"Whoa" said Donnie "Alien robots"

"Yeah, like the ones we were fighting earlier" Mikey remarked.

Just then, the Kraang Droids saw the turtles and started shooting lasers at them. The ninjas charged right at them and started attacking using their weapons and ninjutsu skills. Leo used his swords to slice and dice the robots' metallic bodies and block the laser beams, Mikey used his nunchucks to knock those bots out, Raph used his Sai's to rip out the robot's power and Donnie knocked them out with his staff.

Just then, a Kraang came out of the robot and hissed right at the turtles. Luckily, Mikey used his nunchucks to knock it out.

"Wow Mikey" said Raphael "That was shockingly awesome"

"All in a day's work for Michelangelo" Mikey boasted as he tossed the Kraang aside.

The Kraang landed on some sort of button on the wall and an alarm sounded, alerting the other Kraang's.

"Mikey" they all shouted.

"Sorry" Mikey blushed.

"Let's move" said Leo.

"Move where?" asked Raphael.

Donnie looked up and saw something "Those must be power conduits"

"Thanks for sharing, Donnie" Raph sarcastically said.

"No meathead" Donnie said "The conduits are converging that way! Which means that whatever is going in that direction is important"

The ninjas all went to where the conduits were pointing and found the cell that April's father was trapped in.

"We found him" said Donnie.

Just then, the other Kraang Droid's started charging right towards the turtles, while shooting their laser beams.

"You pick the lock, we'll hold them off" Leo said as he and the others drew their weapons.

While the other three turtles fought the droids, Donnie went to the cell and saw April's father.

"Don't worry" he said "I'm here to rescue you. I'm a friend of your daughter's"

"Thank goodness for April's reporter career" said Kirby "Go get me out of here"

"Right" Donnie said as he started to pick the high-tech lock.

"Thanks, giant lizard thing" said Kirby.

"Okay, first of all, I'm a turtle and my name is Hamato Donatello" Donnie said.

"Enough with the introductions, Donnie" Leonardo said while fighting the robots "Just get him out of there"

Donnie opened up the lock hatch and started to pick the high-tech lock.

"Hurry up man!" shouted Kirby.

"Hey, you think it's easy trying to pick a lock with large, three fingered hands?" Donnie asked him, annoyed.

Raphael walked over to Donnie "Oh for god's sake!"

Raphael pushed Donnie out of the way and used his Sai to pick the lock and Kirby was freed from his prison. But while Raph was picking the lock, some robots came in from the back of the cell and took Mr. O'Neil away. The turtles arrived into the cell, just as he was being taken away. They all ran after him while the other droids were shooting at them. They made it outside in the nick of time, right before Raph used a lose droid arm to hold them off.

"That should hold them" he said.

The other turtles all glared at him.

"You are sick, dude" said Leonardo.

"Why thank you, if I do say so myself" Raphael said in a haughty manner.

Just then, they saw the droids taking away Mr. O'Neil.

"The droid has April's dad" said Leonardo "Let's get him"

But before our heroes could save Mr. O'Neil, a giant plant monster came right in front of them.

"Uh oh" Mikey gulped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Our heroes have found April's father, but the Kraang Droid's have the upper hand and now they're face to face with some sort of plant monster! Will they save Mr. O'Neil? And will they be plant food? Stay tuned!**


	5. Meet Snakeweed

The turtles were face to face with a giant plant monster.

"You did this to me" the monster snarled "Now you must pay with your lives"

"It's snake" said Leo "He's turned into a giant mutant weed"

"That's weird" Mikey remarked "You think he'd mutate into a giant snake"

"I'll crush you turtles" Snake growled as he walked up to them.

"Would it help to say it was an accident?" Donnie gulped.

Snake got angrier and showed his snapping Venus fly trap arms, snapping at the turtles.

"I'll take that as a 'no'" said Donnie.

Snake swung a huge vine at the turtles, but they dodged it. Leonardo leaped up into the air and sliced the vine, which made purple slime come out from the inside. Unfortunately, the vine regenerated as soon as the original half died.

"It grew back?" Donnie asked.

Yes Donnie, it grew back. I thought you were the brains of the team.

"Can we just get on with this?" Donnie asked the author.

Sorry. While the turtles were about to fight Snake again, the Kraang Droids were taking April's cuffed father into their copter.

"Donnie! Go get him" Leonardo said to his brother "We'll take care of Snake"

While Donnie went to rescue Mr. O'Neil, the other turtles were trying to hold Snake off. But no matter how hard they tried, purple slime kept getting on them; whether they sliced his vines or tried to throw him down. Raphael grabbed Snake by one of his vines and threw him down to the ground. However, Snake grabbed Raph with one of the fly traps' tongues and tossed Raphael back to his brothers.

"Snakeweed is very powerful" Michelangelo remarked.

"Snakeweed?" asked Leonardo.

"Yeah" said Michelangelo "His name was 'Snake' and he turned into a weed, so..."

"We get it, Mikey" said Leonardo "We just have to hold him off until Donnie gets back with April's dad"

Unfortunately, more Kraang Droids came right out the lair and were charging towards the turtles with their lasers.

"While not getting shot by alien robots" he added.

At that same time, Donnie saw April's dad being taken off into the sky by the copter. Donnie drew his staff and used it to pole vault to the copter as it flew. Meanwhile, Leo and Mikey were taking out the Kraang Droids, while Raph held off Snakeweed. Unfortunately, it was really a tough act to follow, since almost everyone was getting taken out.

"What was the plan again?" Raph asked Leo.

"I'm working on it" Leo replied.

Just then, Snakeweed grabbed Leo and held him upside down. Just then, Leo saw something that could possibly aid them...

"The power conduits" Leo said to himself.

"Are we really going to discuss that again?" Raph asked, annoyed.

Leo made gestures with his hands to his brothers. He didn't know what he was saying, but they knew what he meant. Leo sliced another one of Snakeweed's weeds and freed himself, then followed Raph and Mikey to the power conduits.

Meanwhile, Donnie was still climbing the copter and trying to get Mr. O'Neil free, but he lost his balance and fell back down. Donnie picked himself up and saw the copter take Mr. O'Neil away. At that same time, Mikey and Raph were occupied with Snakeweed and the droids.

Mikey and Raph made faces at the droids, who armed their lasers right towards our heroes. Ralph and Mikey both managed to dodge the lasers, which caused the beams to be shot at Snakeweed, which made him back up against the power generator.

"What are they doing?" Donnie thought "They're leading Snakeweed to that power generator...that's actually pretty smart"

From behind Snakeweed, Leonardo tossed a shrunken right into Snakeweed's back, which caused the mutant weed to try to hit the turtle, but he hit the power generator instead. Soon enough, the generator started to short circuit and sputter.

"Oh my god" Leonardo shouted "Let's get outta here"

The turtles all ran at breakneck speed and fled the scene right before the generator exploded. Next thing they knew, parts of droids and Snakeweed were scattered all over the place. The turtles had defeated the baddies (for now), but April's father was still trapped.

"The author's right" said Leo "We're gonna have to deliver the bad news to April and Master Splinter"

Soon enough, our heroes went back to the sewers and told them the bad news.

"...and that's what happened" Donnie finished "Sorry April"

April sniffed "Daddy..."

"You failed my sons" Splinter told the turtles "And that is what you are learning"

"Huh?" asked the turtles.

"Failure is something every hero must face" Splinter explained "And when we fail, it encourages us to keep trying. There are times when you have to back down my sons, but when you're faced in situations as serious as this, you must stand your ground and keep trying"

"Splinter's right guys" Leonardo said "April's counting on us to find her dad and we can't rest until we do"

"Thanks Leo" April said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Leonardo chuckled as he blushed hard.

"Well guys" he said "Looks like this is just the start of our team"

"Yep" said Raphael "It's gonna be a long way, but worth it"

"Like I've always wanted to be a crime fighting hero and now I'm going to be" said Mikey.

"And now, my inventions can be put to use" Donnie finished.

"You four may be just starting, but I know you'll be wonderful heroes" said Splinter.

"TURTLE POWER!" the turtles all shouted as they raised their fists.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **They've missed April's father, but this also means that it's the beginning for these four turtle brothers, April and their sensei! Along the way, they'll encounter amazing allies, evil enemies and awesome adventures! Stay tuned for the next Ninja Turtles installment, coming soon.**


End file.
